


Empty Mind, Empty Heart

by filthinbeau



Category: Caste Heaven, カーストヘヴン | Caste Heaven
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content, mind slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karino is nothing but obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Mind, Empty Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in another reality where Karino is one pathetic asshole.

 

The vulnerability inside the man's eyes was obvious, terrifying and his body shaking so badly when the thick strand of ropes circling the waist, the pulled-back arms secured firmly that his hands overlapping each other. The silver duck tapes glued to his mouth glumly shone in the darkness of the moonlight and the red liquid trailing down his round face.

The man was sobbing for his dear life, that he thinks is never worth it.

These filthy rich people are like plague, looking down on others like they own the world. They must be taught a lesson or two. Or so _he_ said.

The man looks awfully pathetic he wanted to puke, begging for him for a tiny bit of mercy.

He brought his eyes to wander around the inside of the mansion, the bag of cash notes in his grip. This house was big, too big. It made him feels sick. It reminded him of the emptiness inside his own vast mansion.

The unbearable urge to run a line across the man’s throat, snatching his breathe away seeping into him but he remembers still, the voice.

Azusa said staining his hands with the filthy blood is insignificant. It may be contagious.

Only when the faint sound of a woman’s screaming piercing through his sorry ears, that he finally makes a move to leave the place.

***

He had been a good boy he thought.

So when the small buttons on Azusa’s cute pyjamas coming undone, he happily complies to the silent order, burying his face to the white chest close to his face.

Azusa heaves a content sigh, cradling Karino’s head tight against his chest like a mother to her infant, and Karino absolutely behaving just like one, sucking his nipples hungrily and passionate.

“You’ve been a very good boy.” Azusa lands a soft kiss on top of Karino’s head, who still suckling on him and playing with his chest. The other nods slowly, agreeing with the actual fact, the bundle mess of the black hair grazing against the collarbone, tickles a little.

“I shall reward you then.” Azusa says, with a meaningful promises in his darken eyes, the one that always lures Karino to be lost in the depth of that fixating gaze.

His eyes never leaving the sight of Azusa’s perfect feature, scrutinising everything and the thin small lips- he had longed to have a taste on them since forever. But Azusa seems to not fond of giving him a permission to that.

But maybe, just maybe if he works harder to appease the man, Azusa might be the one kissing him first.

His reverie gets interrupted, when Azusa takes Karino's hand and brings two of his fingers between his widely parted legs.

So beautiful and all the glory that is Azusa Yuuya is presented before his very own eyes. It hurts too much, he might burst.

Azusa guides his wrist and with one push, dry into the warmness of the man he had dreamed to merge with, his mind spinning around, when the muscle enveloping his fingers clenching deliciously around.

“Do you like the feeling? Me clenching around you?” Azusa asks, breathless.

“Yes, very much.” Karino nods mindless, a little too fast. Azusa chuckles much to his own amusement but to Karino, it resembles a harmonizing symphony.

“I’ll give you more, if you do as I say.”

***

 It’s always the same sequence every time. He needs to follow them all in shadows to complete this special mission, and Karino always know when the exact moment to strike. He didn't even know how, but perhaps it was just some part of his natural talent. Something that he was proud of and he knew Azusa would too.

One important condition is no one should have be the witness, and that sometimes kind of hard to be guaranteed.

Azusa had given all the right orders and so far he abide them all perfect and flawless, never once questioning him but until now he still hasn’t get to have a taste of the man; Azusa is sure hard to impress.

But that day, the old business man is so slow. The way his hand fumble with the safety code button, trembling a little too slow, making him groan so deeply impatient. Because the man is obviously trying to buy more the time for a rescue perhaps, and his assumption hit didn't stray off and the next moment the locked door burst open forcefully, two bulky man in black attire on the door.

Oh shoot. He must run.

That night he cries like he never did once before, because Azusa must be disappointed with him.

***

It was kinda hard to accept, when Azusa is doing all his best with every might to avoid him like he was some kind of an infectious disease on the very next day, which turned into the whole week.

And Azusa is certainly an excellent actor, the way his face turns poker whenever their eyes meet, it was effortless.

And the way his lips quiver up into a brighter than a sun kind of smile responding to the signature stutter of the way the other guy speaks.

Why does it have to be Kusakabe out of all the people?

That damn Kusakabe, a dimwit. He should just cease from existing.

He missed him so terribly. He missed his demanding voice, so much it kills.

That night he is determine to go for a hunt, a bigger one this time, and failing is not even an option to begin with, he needs to impress him, or he wouldn't even be able to be with that boy forever.

Because after two weeks, it seems like he is going to forgotten completely by Azusa, his perfect dear Azusa.

***

She was fragile, that woman, as brittle as a thin glass, when he accidentally and roughly grabbed her slim wrists and tied them together. A few more pressure and he thought she could break into tiny little pieces. She was too thin.

It was probably the price for taking care of wealthy-fat man in that elite area. Such a horrible husband he was, leaving a weak wife alone while he travel to the end of the world, he thought as he threw the frame, capturing a photo of the two couple.

Woman is something delicate that one should treasure wholehearted, just like Azusa, to be handled with out most care, so he was proud for restraining his hand from giving a hard blow to the crying lady, when she was telling him the exact truth- no safe case kept in her house.

He could buy her words pretty easily, because her tears were pleading and suffocating, very much reminding him of his mother.

Her broken voice changing into a pitiful shriek, offering all her expensive valuable jewelries securely hidden inside the wooden tall closet.

Karino took a little pause and thinking, figured it should be acceptable in replace for a cash notes instead.

Even Azusa totally would look gorgeous with all those glimmering golds and diamonds, especially the silver necklace with a thorny rose pendant he had set his eyes earlier on.

***

“You really wanted to fuck me that badly, right Kou-chan?” He hated that nickname so much, but as long as it was Azusa, Azusa showering him with all that praises and compliments, as long as Azusa kept stroking him firmly like this time, he wouldn't mind one bit.

“You should be grateful I give you the privilege to see me like this, no one is able to achieve this level, except you…” Azusa hoarsely said, seductive even. Karino was boneless, could only nodded meekly, when Azusa abandoning his rigid manhood.

There was nothing could beat how stunning Azusa look above him, the silver necklace shining into the darkness of moonlight inside the heated room, and dangling around his elegant neck, damp with sweats, positioning his aroused body on top of his standing dick.

One quick move and Azusa impaled his ass completely to his cock. A delicious tightening sensation washed over him, consuming all of his nerves and steadily Azusa bounced on top of him, panting thus cursing of the good feeling he experienced with.

Somewhere in the middle Karino got greedy and flipped them around, without much strength since Azusa was not putting up a protest at all, spoiling him, giving him all the freedom he needed.

It was severely better than all the dreams he had and Azusa was fully remarkable, clenching all around him, scratching at him with demanding needs at all the places, and seeking for release.

Azusa let him be, when Karino landed a wet kiss to the other’s lips eventually, while he was filling Azusa with the warm liquid of the trembling aftermath.

He was wrapped into a wide big bubble of happiness.

It was the best reward ever in his entire whole life.

“I still got one more work for you…” Azusa said to him, they lied side by side enjoying the after glow.

Azusa was caressing his chest, that made it even harder for him to properly think. If he could at all.

Azusa pinched one of the nipples, and Karino let out a small nod of agreement.

***

So why oh why, Azusa didn’t even look into his direction, after all those things he had done for him. Of all those sacrificing he performed for him.

How much his hand hurt, the amount of strength and force he used to suffocate that old man last night on the neck until he tensed in his arms, after trashing and clawing for a desperate breath.

Really, for who told him to fight back? _His damn rich politician father._

He did it all for him. For Azusa.

But all he got was worse than a spit to the face.

What even a smile.

When he tripped and landed face first onto the dirty floor of the alley in their school, his face inches away from a shoe which stepped on top of the card that slipped from his hand, Karino didn’t have anything in his mind.

All he could he think was how beautiful Azusa looked, looking down on him with light shone from behind, lighting his presence, entrancing him just like that.

“So how does it feels like dreaming about me, my dear target?” Azusa said, and Karino stared blankly at the card being traded between the two of them.

Leaning down, Azusa whispered in his ear. This time, with a smile.

"You're disgusting."

 

And he's never been happier.

 


End file.
